Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 1
New Bark Town You start off in your room in your hometown of New Bark Town. Head downstairs. Before you can leave your house, your mom will stop you and give you the PokéGear, which she brought back from the repair shop. It has several features that you obtain at certain points of the game. Then she asks you what day of the week it is. She will also ask you if it is Daylight Savings time. Select yes or no, and then she'll ask you if you know how to use the phone. Right now you only have her number and Professor Elm's number. Once she's done talking to you, head out and go to 's lab. You will see a mysterious character with red hair spying on the inside of Elm's lab. If you talk to him, he'll push you away. Real nice guy… Professor Elm's Lab receives an email from his friend Mr. Pokémon and wants you to go see him. He then allows you to choose one of three starter Pokémon. Each one of the three starters is holding a . * Like , the is strong against , , and Pokémon, and is weak against , , , and Pokémon. It learns at level 8, but doesn't learn any other damage-dealing moves until much higher levels. Being a , it will also have the toughest time against the first . It evolves into at level 16 and then at level 32. * 's successor, the is strong against , , and Pokémon but has trouble when battling , , and Pokémon. It learns at level 12, but its moves are on the weaker side, so it will be difficult to use starting out. It evolves into at level 14 and then at level 36. * Johto's version of , the is great against , , and Pokémon, but struggles against and Pokémon. It learns several strong attacks, though only a few are moves. s are more common in Johto than or s. It also learns the move shortly after it evolves. It evolves into at level 18 and then at level 30. As you leave, 's aide will give you a . Now leave and head onto . Route 29 There are no trainers, but what you can do, if it's morning, is head north from the gate to . Otherwise, head through . On Tuesday, you can find Tuscany of Tuesday, one of the Week Siblings. She can only be found after earning the from Falkner in Violet City, as is the case with the other Week Siblings. Tuscany will give you a , which enhances the power of moves. East of the gate to , in the very northeast corner, is a . Up on the northwest ledge is a tree with a . If you go up inside the gate in the middle of the route, you can reach . Route 46 If it's morning, you can sometimes find wild . They have a fairly low encounter rate, however. When you're done here, head west to Cherrygrove City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal